The Hidden
by HollandMarie
Summary: Sequel to The Impossible. Yeah. That's all I have to say about that.
1. Chapter 1 through 22

**Yeah, so this is the sequel to The Impossible. Again, I wrote this a long time ago and now I'm just gonna upload it in clumps. After this, there is a third story, that I'm still working on. I'll get to that now.**

**Ignore the fact that this is unedited. There will be mistakes and shit. Ignore it.  
><strong>

**And enjoy! (: **

* * *

><p>Preface<p>

I ran, unsure where I was going, too upset to care.

Chapter one

Alice's POV

It's been a year. A year since I ran, ran from the one I love. Ran from my family, my home, my own personal hell.

I know realized that was a mistake. I was a coward to run when things got tough.

Ever since I left, I've regretted it. How could I have been so naive? But, I could never find the strength to go back.

Chapter two

Jasper's POV

"where's mommy?" Katherine's words still echoed in my mind.

"I don't know." I had answered.

It was the same question every day, it was the same question. Ever since Alice had left exactly one year ago. A year since the world seemed to end.

I had searched for her, searched for days, but in vain.

She was gone. She had left.

My life was meaningless without her, and yet I had been the one who had driven her away.

"come on Jasper, you need to hunt." Emmett said, walking into my room.

I was thirsty, my eyes a deep black, but I didn't move.

"let's go. It'll be fun." he said, desperately.

I shook my head.

He sighed, but didn't say anything.

"why not." I muttered, standing up slowly.

Emmett smiled, this must have been an achievement to him.

But to me it was a surrender.

Chapter three

Alice's POV

I didn't know where I was. And I didn't care. My life was meaningless, so what was the point? I wandered as a nomad, hunting only when my thirst became unbearable.

It even hurt to hunt, because every mountain lion, every bear, reminded me of the family I had left behind.

My eyes where as black as coal, and I finally decided to hunt. But instead of catching the scent of potential prey, I found something familiar. Something I could never forget.

I was hesitant. Should I swallow my pride and follow it? Or forget about the life I had and move on?

I followed it slowly, my stomach in a knot. Could this really be happening?

Sure enough, I saw the familiar sight of a bright red jeep, parked carelessly on the edge of the road.

My none-beating heart would have skipped a beat. I was _so _close.

Then I heard it. The voice I had tried to forget, the one I dreamed of when my self control would slip.

The voice of the one I loved.

Chapter four

Jasper's POV

I watched as Emmett looked for potential prey. How lucky he was, he had Rosalie. You never realize how much you need someone until they're gone.

The I saw something in the corner of my eye, the slightest movement on the edge of the forest.

"dude, are you just gonna stand there all day?" Emmett asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head, forcing a smile. There was no need for him to suffer, too.

He laughed. "come on, I think I found a trail."

"go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." I said.

Emmett nodded, and ran into the darkening brush.

I looked back to the forest. Had it been my imagination?

Slowly I walked toward the edge of the forest, curiosity getting the better of me.

There was a rustling of leaves, and then a figure appeared, walking into the moonlight.

"Alice?" I whispered, disbelief in my voice.

Chapter five

alice's POV

I smiled, hardly believing my eyes.

"jasper..." I whispered, reaching my hand out to grab his hand.

He pulled me into a hug, holding me close to him.

"i'm so sorry." I murmured.

He shook his head. "it's my fault."

I didn't say anything for a moment. "how's Katherine?"

"wonderful. She looks to be about three years old now." he answered, smiling.

I could practically feel my face light up. He was smiling? While talking about our daughter?

I heard someone walking toward us, cutting our reunion short.

"alice?" Emmett asked in confusion.

I smiled, hugging him. "just as dimwitted as always." I laughed.

He frowned, but I ignored it. He knew I was just joking.

"i guess we should get home..." Jasper said, looking to me.

I nodded, and we all loaded into the jeep.

Chapter six

alice's POV

I tensed up as Emmett turned onto the road leading to our house.

"don't worry." Jasper whispered, squeezing my hand. I had forgotten what his talent felt like, and an instant later I was involuntarily calm.

I stuck my tongue out at Jasper, but all he did was laugh. This was what I had missed the most, just being with him. I rested my head on his shoulder, wonder what it would be like to see the family I had abandoned.

Soon enough, we had parking in front of the house, and the whole family was waiting for us at the door.

"remind me to hurt Edward later." I whispered to Jasper, as we walked toward them.

"Alice?" Esme gasped, while everyone else stared in disbelief.

I nodded, looking to everyone.

Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob.

"where's Rosalie?" I asked quietly, though I was pretty sure I knew what the answer was.

No one answered. I looked to Jasper. He lead me into the house, and up the spiral staircase leading to the bedrooms, and Katherine's nursery.

Chapter seven

Jasper's POV

Alice stopped, her hand resting on the doorknob.

I understood immediately. She was searching the future.

I waited, but something didn't seem right. She was... confused. And worried.

"what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"she's gone..." Alice whispered.

I didn't respond.

Katherine was with Rosalie.

She was safe.

Or was she?

My mind was buzzing with possible scenarios.

Finally, I gathered up the courage to find out.

I held alice's hand reassuringly, and opened the door.

Chapter eight

Alice's POV

"Alice?" Rosalie said. Only she wasn't smiling, like the rest of my long lost family.

She looked almost... disappointed.

Rosalie turned her gaze to face the queen sized bed against the far wall.

In it was a young girl, fast asleep, her honey blond hair covering her face.

"is that..." I whispered in disbelief.

Jasper nodded, smiling.

"she sleeps?" I asked.

"yes." he answered.

I thought for a moment. Something was wrong.

First, I was able to get pregnant, even when it was thought impossible.

Then my visions were messed up when I was pregnant.

And after that I couldn't see Katherine.

Now Katherine could sleep, cry, and who knows what else.

"how?" I finally asked.

"she's a hybrid, Alice." Rosalie said.

Chapter nine

Alice's POV

The harshness in Rosalie's voice was like razorblades on my heart, it only added to the shock.

"A hybrid?" I asked, turning to Jasper.

He only nodded, just as surprised by Rosalie's behavior as I.

I focused on my sister again.

Her expression was pure hatred, her piercing gold eyes like magnets; I couldn't look away.

Suddenly Katherine was at my feet, looking up at me in shock.

"Mommy?" she asked.

I nodded slowly.

She smiled, and I knelt down to hug her.

"i missed you." she said, in her soprano voice.

I let go, and faced her, still kneeling.

"are you leaving again, mommy?" she asked, and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"no, sweetie. Never again."

chapter ten

Alice's POV

After Katherine was asleep and safe again, I turned to Rosalie. Her eyes were hostile, ruthless.

I returned the favor.

We didn't speak a word, but our eyes said it all.

The room was tense, the air still.

Rosalie crouched, ready to attack at any moment.

I took an defensive position, and closed my eyes to predict her attack.

But just before she attacked, Jasper stood in front of me, intervening.

Rosalie shot me one more hateful glance and walked out.

"what were you thinking?" Jasper asked, with an edge in his voice.

"I don't know. It was like I acted on instinct..." I said, wide eyed.

He didn't respond. I looked to Katherine, wondering why Rosalie had reacted like that.

It didn't take me long to figure it out.

Rosalie had always wanted a child.

Now both of her sisters have the one thing she had never get.

"jasper, what happened when I left?" I asked quietly.

Chapter eleven

Alice's POV

The pain in jasper's eyes reminded me how much I had hurt him.

"maybe we should talk somewhere else." he said, motioning to Katherine.

I nodded, and he lead me into the hallway and up the spiral staircase.

When he opened the door to our old bedroom, I stopped for a moment, looking around.

It was exactly the same as it had been when I had left, but completely different at the same time.

Once we were both sitting on the couch against the back wall, he started.

"after you left, Katherine would not stop asking about you. Where you were, when you were coming home, everything." he refused to make eye contact with me when he spoke, reminding me once again of the pain I had caused, not only to him, but the whole family.

"Rosalie stepped in immediately to take care of her. I couldn't do it; whenever I saw her I thought of you." his voice dropped to a whisper.

"Carlisle ran a few tests, and came to the conclusion that she was a hybrid. About 80 percent vampire, 20 percent human."

"how is that possible?" I asked.

"we aren't sure, and it's almost impossible to find out."

I nodded.

"as they weeks passed, Rosalie took your place, and was something of a mother to Katherine. I became more of a father as well, but it still hurt to see her." he said. His voice was different when he said father; almost as if he were ashamed.

"the days dragged on. I rarely left this room." his voice was thick with the the same pain he had felt for the last year. "until Emmett finally convinced me to go hunting."

he smiled, finally focusing his gaze on me.

"we went north, there was a large population of grizzlies there. When we had parked and were searching for a trail, I saw something move in the forest behind me."

"I'm so sorry I left. I will never forgive myself." I said, facing the floor.

"i forgive you." he said, lifting my lips to his.

Chapter Twelve

Alice's POV

"Alice? Can I talk to you?" Bella said, knocking on the door.

I looked to Jasper. He smiled, kissing me once on the forehead, and stood up to let Bella in.

I followed him, greeting my sister with a hug.

" I missed you so much!" she said, but behind the smile I could see her pain.

I didn't respond, realizing once again how much I had hurt everyone.

"well, anyway, I was thinking. Do you want to have a girl's night out tonight?" she asked.

"you? Volunteering to go partying? I must have missed a lot while I was gone." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "i thought it would be fun."

"It will be." I said.

"okay. I'm guessing you will be supplying our clothes?" she joked.

"well I wouldn't want any family of mine out of style!" I laughed.

"okay, we're leaving at eight."

"okay, be back here at six thirty."

she looked as if I was going to torture her.

"you are so melodramatic, Bella." I said, laughing as she walked away.

I walked quickly to my over-sized closet, finding the perfect outfits.

"wait. Who's going?" I asked to myself.

Closing my eyes, I found the answer.

Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and I.

Okay, I thought to myself, this should be fun.

But then I saw something more. Rosalie, staring at me angrily, just like she had the day before.

And then... her attacking me.

I gasped, dropping the shirt in my hands.

Chapter Thirteen

Jasper's POV

"she wouldn't..." i whispered, and an instant later jasper was at my side.

I didn't acknowledge his presence.

"What was it?" jasper asked.

I didn't answer.

"it was Rosalie..." I muttered. "she was... angry. _Furious._"

"how?" he asked.

"she... she attacked me." I said.

"when?" he asked, more urgently this time.

"I'm not sure... tonight, maybe."

"don't go." he said.

I turned to face him. "I will go."

"why?" he asked, his expression hostile.

"Jasper, haven't you realized? My visions can't be trusted. If what I saw was always true, we wouldn't be here right now. I can't live in fear of what might happen."

he didn't protest.

I smiled, but inside I was worried. What would cause Rosalie to go as far as attacking- and possibly destroying- her sister?


	2. Chapter 14 through 23

Chapter fourteen

Alice's POV

"Alice? Your barbie doll is here." Bella laughed, knocking on the door like she had earlier today.

"come in." I called from the closet.

She walked in slowly, as if entering enemy territory.

I laughed, motioning for her to sit in front of the vanity.

But as I styled her hair, I couldn't help but let my mind wander.

What would happen tonight?

Would my vision come true?

And would I be forced to fight back?

"Alice? Your going to pull my hair out." she said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"oh, sorry." I said, finishing her hair and dragging her to the closet.

"I'm surprised you don't get lost in here." she said, looking around.

"nonsense." I laughed, handing her the black denim skirt, camisole, and flats I had picked for her.

"seriously?" she said, holding up the skirt.

"be lucky you're not wearing heels." I said.

She nodded, and changed and I went to get Esme.

After we were all dressed and ready, Bella lead the way to the garage.

"which car?" she asked.

"Porsche." I said, laughing.

We all got into the car, me at the wheel.

And so the Girls Night Out from hell began.

Chapter fifteen

Alice's POV

"There it is!" Bella said, pointing to a dark alley.

I looked at her skeptically. "are you sure?"

she nodded.

After a moment, the narrow alley let out into a parking lot, a small building in the center.

We parked, and quickly walked toward the entrance.

There was a velvet rope and red carpet like you might see at an award show, complete with a heavy set man at the door.

Bella lead us past the line, straight to the entrance.

"Bella Cullen." she told the man, and he looked on a clipboard.

He looked us over, then stepped aside.

"umm.. what just happened?" I asked.

"let's just say I know people." Bella said, laughing.

We all laughed, walking down a dark hallway.

Music was pulsing, seeming to shake the building.

The hallway opened into a large room, with people dancing, drinking, or just listening to the music.

But Bella kept on walking, straight to a door on the other side of the room.

"this is where the real party is." she said, opening the door.

The room was smaller, but still roomy. There was only a few other people there. The room was so artfully decorated you'd think it was the hottest club in L.A., not Denali.

an hour later, we were having a great time dancing, totally lost in the music.

Bella's phone started ringing, and she walked off the dance floor to answer it. We followed.

"That was Edward. Apparently the guys are worrying about us." she laughed, looking at her watch. "it is getting pretty late. Maybe we should head home. Katherine's probably missing you, Alice."

I nodded, and we started toward the exit.

As we walked toward the Porsche, I couldn't help but realize nothing had gone wrong.

Rosalie hadn't freaked out, on the contrary, it seemed like she had fun.

I looked to my sister, expecting to see her smile back.

I was completely wrong.

Chapter sixteen

Jasper's POV

"hello?" I said, answering my phone.

"jasper? It's Bella." her voice was worried, and she was clearly in a hurry.

"Is something wrong?" I asked quickly.

"um.. yeah." she said quietly.

"what happened?"

"i can't explain now. But Alice needs your help. Now." she said, but I was already running.

Alice's POV

Rosalie attacked again, and I barely dodged it in time.

I couldn't keep this up, she was bound to catch me eventually. Bella and Esme were no help, afraid to hurt either of us.

Rosalie attacked once more, this time grabbing hold of my arm as I moved out of the way.

"no." I said faintly as she bite down on my wrist.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that.

I bit my lip, holding back a scream.

How had this happened?

Just a few moments ago, we had been having fun, just like we had years ago.

But I couldn't focus on my thoughts, I was too busy trying to defend myself.

Rosalie wouldn't loose her grip on my arm, and skin where she had bitten me was beginning to ache.

I struggled, but couldn't break free.

I finally surrendered, all hope lost.

I closed my eyes, expecting to find myself wherever our kind goes.

But instead, I heard a voice, the voice that has brought me to safety time and time again.

Then I was freed from Rosalie's hands, and in the arms of another.

I opened my eyes, to the worried face of the one I love.

"jasper.." I whispered, staring into his eyes.

Chapter seventeen

Alice's POV

"don't move." jasper said, letting go of me.

For a moment I stood there, clutching my aching hand.

Then I realized what was happening: Rosalie, by own sister, had attacked me. And now Jasper was headed straight for her.

"jasper, don't!" I yelled, over the music still pulsing from the club, undisturbed by our conflict.

Jasper turned around, with a look of hatred on his face.

I ran to him. "don't Jasper.. she doesn't deserve that. No one does."

"Alice, she hurt you. I have to do this." he whispered.

"no, you don't. You don't have to hurt anyone, never again." I said, grabbing his hand.

He didn't respond, but his shoulders relaxed, and so did I.

I stole a glance to Rosalie, but all I saw was a flash of blond hair, then she was gone.

"don't worry about her." Bella said, appearing at my side.

"let's get home." I said quietly.

Esme drove, with Bella in the passenger seat, Jasper and I in the back.

None of us spoke a word, but the silence said it all.

I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder, closing my eyes.

Jasper gently held my injured hand, and I couldn't help but notice the irony.

He was covered in battle scars, from years of combat. But somehow, my one solitary scar meant so much more.

It meant we had lost a sister.

Chapter eighteen

Alice's POV

when we arrived home, I wasn't sure what to do. How would we tell Emmett about what had happened?

"don't worry about him right now, Alice. You've been through enough tonight." Esme said when I brought it up.

I nodded, not wanting to argue.

Once Jasper and I were in our room, I collapsed melodramatically onto the bed.

We both laughed, but underneath we were hurting.

No matter what Rosalie had done, she was still family, and we missed her already.

I propped myself up on my elbow, and examined my scar.

It seemed so familiar, but at the same time unique.

"don't worry." Jasper comforted, sitting next to me.

"it was meaningless. All of it. If I hadn't left, none of thi-" I said, but he interrupted.

"none of this is your fault." he said, but I knew better than to believe it.

Rosalie was gone, and it was all my fault.

Chapter nineteen

Alice's POV

once again, there was a knock at our door.

Jasper opened the door, and I didn't even bother to look who it was.

"Emmett's gone." Esme said slowly. I didn't even react.

The door closed after a moment, and I listened to Esme's footsteps as she walked away.

Jasper returned to my side wordlessly.

More pain, more loss. How much could we take?

"mommy?" Katherine's voice seemed to carry from her nursery below us.

I stood up quickly and hurried down the flight of stairs.

"mommy!" katherine said, running to me and grinning.

I picked her up. "hi sweetie."

"where did auntie rose go?" she asked, her smile fading.

"i don't know." what else could I say?

She didn't respond, trying to understand what had happened.

"don't worry sweetie. Everything will be fine." I whispered, holding her close.

After a few moments, she seemed to relax, and I tucked her into bed.

"goodnight, Katherine. I love you." I said softly, kissing her forehead.

She was already asleep.

Chapter twenty

Alice's POV

"are you sure you don't want to come?" Jasper asked me.

"i will be fine, honey. Just have fun." I said, forcing a smile. It didn't trick him, but he obeyed.

"goodbye." he said, kissing me quickly before leaving.

The whole family was going hunting, except for Katherine and I. We stayed behind, partially because she didn't have to hunt as often and didn't want to go.

And, being her mother, I volunteered to stay with her.

Katherine was fast asleep in her room, it was just past midnight.

I was a floor above her, in Jasper and my room, focusing all my attention on my future sight.

It was still frustrating, I couldn't see nearly as well as I did before.

Maybe it was by chance, maybe it was a mother's intuition.

Whatever it was, something caused me to check on Katherine.

I walked slowly down the staircase, and down the hall that lead to my daughter's room.

Opening the door, I found a scene of total chaos.

The room was in disarray, and Katherine was gone.

Chapter twenty-one

Alice's POV

I hurried to the open window, looking through the darkened clearing.

I saw the shape of a woman, running toward the edge of the forest.

Without thinking, I jumped out the window and ran after her.

The stillness of night was untouched by the silent pursuit. I ran as fast as I possibly could, but it was useless. I had lost sight of the kidnapper. And my daughter.

I collapsed to the hard ground, tearless sobs shaking my body.

Who knows how long I was there, on the ground. I didn't think, nothing seemed to make sense.

It wasn't until I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder did I come back to reality.

"alice?" Jasper asked, looking down to me.

I didn't respond, staring into his eyes.

He took my hand, helping me up. I leaned into him, burying my face in his shirt.

"what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Katherine... someone took Katherine." I said.

He put his arms around me, but didn't say a word.

"are you guys okay?" Bella said as she walked over to us.

"No. We are not." I said slowly.

Chapter twenty-two

Jasper's POV

"Where was she?" I asked Alice.

"Asleep in her room." she answered between sobs.

I nodded, and began walking toward the house, half-carrying Alice.

We nearly ran up the flights of stairs, and were at Katherine's door in a second.

I opened the door.

The scent hit me, and I knew instantly.

Vivid memories came back to me.

memories I regretted.

"Maria." I whispered.

"What?" Alice asked.

"It was Maria. She took Katherine."

"We have to find her." Alice said.

I nodded. We had to find Katherine. But to find Katherine, we had to find Maria.

Chapter twenty-three

Alice's POV

"i have to do this alone." Jasper said.

"why?" I asked out of shock.

Jasper looked out the window, and was silent for a moment.

"I was too weak before. Now I have to finish what I started." he said.

I had no other choice, there was no way he would let me go.

"Be careful." I said.

"don't worry about me." he said, turning to face me. "I will be fine."

he started to walk toward the door, but I grabbed his hand, holding him back.

"I love you, Jasper." I whispered.

His expression softened. "I love you, too, Alice." he said, then kissed me softly before walking out the door, breaking my heart.


	3. Chapter 24 through 33

**Oh, and also, Katherine is _not_ named after the character of the same name in The Vampire Diaries. I didn't see or read TVD until after this was written.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-four<p>

Alice's POV

"don't worry about me." jasper's words still echoed in my head, over and over, only making me worry more.

He had seemed so... sure, that he could do this on his own.

But I knew the real him, the man behind the mask.

He was strong, and he knew how to fight.

But he was still weak. He didn't want to kill anyone, never again.

Unless they deserved it.

then another problem came up.

He loved Maria.

He had run to her, left me and gone to her.

Was his love of Katherine and I strong enough for him to kill her?

I wasn't so sure.

I couldn't even see what would happen, because I couldn't see Katherine.

So I was left to worry.

I had assumed if all went well, Jasper would be back with Katherine in less than a day.

But after that first day passed, I couldn't wait any longer.

I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I simply walked out the door, and searched the air for the trail.

When I found it, I ran. I ran to my love, my daughter, and possibly my doom.

Chapter twenty-five

Alice's POV

I saw purple smoke billowing up in the sky.

"he couldn't..." I whispered, running in the direction of the fire.

Moments later, I came to a clearing. A fire was starting to die in the center, and I saw a familiar figure standing at the edge of it, watching it burn.

"jasper..." I whispered in disbelief, running to him.

He turned around, and took me in his arms.

I was speechless, my eyes starting to burn with dry tears.

"where's Katherine?" I choked out.

"She's safe." he answered.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Let's get home." he said, ignoring my look.

I nodded, and he took my hand.

But before we ran, I looked back once more to the fire.

She was gone. Really truly gone.

Maybe miracles really did happen.

Chapter twenty-six

Alice's POV

Maria was gone. Katherine was safe. Everything was fine.

Well, almost everything. Rosalie and Emmett were still gone.

Throughout the run home, I mind was buzzing.

Jasper had said Katherine was safe, but I wouldn't be able to rest until I knew for sure.

God only knew what Jasper was going through. I did all I could to comfort him, but I was no empath.

When we finally got home, everyone was waiting for us. I could tell that Edward had realized what had happened, because everyone was unusually comforting.

Eventually everyone went off to their bedrooms, leaving Jasper and I alone in the living room.

"Come with me." Jasper said, grabbing my hand.

"okay.." I answered, as he lead me up the spiral stairs once again.

We walked slowly down the hallway on the second floor, stopping at Katherine's door.

"Are you ready?" he said, smiling.

I nodded, wondering what had overcome him.

He opened the door, and we walked in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Katherine said, running over to us.

But I was too distracted by who was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

I blinked several times not believing my eyes.

"Alice. I've missed you."

chapter twenty-seven

Alice's POV

"I missed you too." I said, a smile spreading across my face.

Rosalie stood up and walked quickly across the room, pulling me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"don't apologize, it was all my fault." I said.

"no, it's my fault." she argued, her expression growing angry.

I laughed. "now that's the Rosalie I remember."

she smiled.

"but how did all this happen?" I asked, gesturing to her and Katherine.

This time it was her turn to laugh. "I had finally come to my senses and was on my way home. Ironically, I ran into Jasper, just after he-" she stopped dead, catching a glimpse of the pain on his face. "well, anyway, he asked me to take Katherine back here. I did gladly." I looked back to Jasper, but this time he was smiling.

"when I realized she was coming back, I thought this would be perfect." Jasper said, continuing the story. "So I gave Katherine to Rosalie, finished everything I needed to finish, and just as I was about to go looking for you, there you were." I was sure he would be blushing if he were human. "It all worked out remarkably well."

I was at a loss of words as I practically jumped up, and, without much thought, kissed him full on the lips.

But the moment was interrupted by our daughter's laughter.

I laughed, kneeling down in front of her.

"sorry sweetie." I said. She hugged me, and I picked her up.

"One big happy family." I whispered.

Chapter twenty-eight

Alice's POV

the happy moment was short lived. Rosalie asked, "where's Emmett?"

I didn't say anything, looking to Jasper for help.

He appeared just as unsure as I was.

"what's wrong?" Rosalie asked with anxiety in her voice.

"um... Rosalie, maybe you should sit down." Jasper said.

Rosalie nodded, sitting on the edge of Katherine's bed.

I handed Katherine to Jasper and sat next to her.

\

"Rosalie, He's gone." I whispered.

She was silent for a moment as the words took effect.

"How?" she asked slowly.

"After you left, he ran away as well. We all assumed he was trying to find you." Jasper answered.

Rosalie nodded, looking to me. "can you see him?"

"I haven't tried."

"Could you?" she asked, with an edge in her voice.

I nodded, closing my eyes. It only took a second to find Emmett.

"he can't be... no!" I said in shock.

"what's wrong?" Rosalie and Jasper asked at the same time with concern.

I didn't respond. I couldn't tell rose what I had seen. It would kill her. Worse, she would kill _me._

Chapter twenty-nine

Alice's POV

maybe I was seeing wrong. Maybe Katherine was interfering with my sight again, like when I was pregnant.

But that didn't make any sense. She completely blocked my sight now, and there was no mistaking what I has seen was true.

Emmett clearly thought Rosalie was gone.

I had seen him with someone I had never expected.

Tanya. But how could that happen? Tanya lived in the house right next to ours. We saw here daily. She knew Emmett was with Rosalie.

So how could she end up sleeping with him?

As I processed all this, Rosalie and Jasper were staring at me as if I was about to tell them he had gone to the Volturi.

"what did he do?" Rosalie asked urgently.

"I can't see right now, Katherine's making everything foggy." I lied quickly.

She nodded, and stood up. "guess I should tell everyone I'm back."

"They already know. Nothing gets past Edward these days." I said, forcing a laugh.

She bought it, laughing along.

"can you take Katherine with you? I have to talk to Jasper." I asked her.

She smiled. "Always willing to babysit." she said, taking Katherine from Jasper.

Once she was out the door, I turned to Jasper with a grim look on my face.

"This is not good." I said.

"What did you see?" he asked instinctively.

"It was Emmett. He's safe, and probably close to home."

"Then what's the problem?" Jasper asked.

"He was having sex with Tanya." I said, showing my disgust for his actions.

Chapter thirty

Alice's POV

"Distract Rosalie." I told Jasper, then walked quickly to the window.

"wait, where are you going?" Jasper asked. I could sense he was worried.

"I'm going to fix this." I answered, opening the window. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." and then I jumped.

I ran the perimeter of the clearing once before I caught his trail. I followed it to, unsurprisingly, the Denali's home.

I knocked on the door impatiently. Kate answered.

"Hey Alice! What's up?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Tanya. Is she here?" I asked.

Kate nodded, leading me into the house. "she's in here bedroom." she said, walking up the staircase. I followed.

I didn't stop. I opened the door.

Tanya was along, sitting on her bed, looking out the window.

"Alice?" she said, turning to me.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked in confusion.

"He just left." she said, twirling her strawberry blond hair.

I sighed in frustration. "where is he going?" I asked.

"Home." was all she answered.

This time I let out a sigh of relief.

"thanks." I said, walking down the stairs and out the door. I didn't care at the moment how odd I must have seemed to them.

I walked home, the relief sinking in. they couldn't have done anything.

I was greeted by Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Katherine at the door.

"Thank you, Alice." Rosalie said, hugging me.

"Thanks for what?" I asked.

"For everything. Jasper told me what happened. I will never be able to repay you." she said.

I looked to Jasper for a moment, then smiled. "Don't worry about it. That's what sisters are for." I said.

"That, and shopping." Rosalie corrected, and we all burst out laughing.

Emmett put his arms around Rosalie shoulders, and kissed her forehead.

"There's no place like home." she whispered.

Chapter thirty-one

Alice's POV

"I need to talk to you both. About Katherine." Carlisle said, knocking on the door.

I looked to Jasper. "Okay...?" I said, jumping up and bounding toward the door.

Jasper followed, walking at my side.

We sat down in Carlisle's office, and he shut the door behind us.

"I think I've learned more about Katherine." he said, sitting down at his desk, across from us.

"Yes?" I said eagerly.

He paused for a moment, then answered, "We already know she's part human. But what we don't know is how. Or, until now, at least."

It took me a few seconds to understand. "You've figured it out?" I asked.

He nodded, shuffling through a pile of papers on his desk. "As well as other things that may interest you." he said.

Interest us? Of course! Anything involving our daughter would interest us. "Okay?"

"There is good news, and there is bad news." It sounded stereotypical, a doctor saying that. But it still scared me out of my wit. And my ability to talk.

Luckily, I had a husband for that. "Good news first." Jasper said, after my anxiety hit him.

"Okay. She has the same strength, speed, and is just as invulnerable as us." Carlisle paused again, as if waiting for the information to sink in. "She has to hunt, can't live off of human food. She has venom, somewhat like Nahuel. She can change others."

"We already knew all of that." Jasper said in confusion.

"Yes, but there is something you don't know. I'm pretty sure she has a talent." he said with the faintest smile.

I nearly jumped when I heard this. "What is it?" I asked quickly.

He chuckled. "It's something like Renesmee's. Her's was the reverse of Edward's, whereas Katherine's is a mix of both of yours." he said.

Then I realized both Jasper and Carlisle were looking at me with the same strange smile.

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

They both laughed, and Jasper said, "We already knew that, when you were gone. But we never had the chance to tell you." he smiled, but I could tell he was still hurting when he said I was gone.

I smiled. My daughter, proving the impossible yet again. "But what exactly does she do?" I asked.

"she can see the future, just as you, only it isn't effected by the hybrids, seeing as she is one. The wolves, however, are still an issue." Jasper answered.

"And she can feel and influence the emotional climate, just like Jasper." Carlisle said to me, and Jasper smiled again.

Then I realized what Carlisle had said. "what about the bad news?" I asked.

Suddenly his smile faded, along with Jasper's.

This can't be good.

chapter thirty-two

Alice's POV

"What is it?" I asked again, but my voice failed before I could finish.

Carlisle understood anyway.

He took a deep breath. "I don't think she is immortal." as he spoke, he did not make eye contact. "She grows at only a slightly faster rate than humans, although her mental abilities are advance."

an almost inaudible gasp escaped my lips. Jasper put his arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest.

How could this be happening? Katherine was our daughter, the daughter of two vampires. How could she not be immortal, like us?  
>"Of course, there's one option." Carlisle continued.<p>

I looked up at him, still in jasper's arms. "Anything." I said desperately.

Carlisle looked reluctant. "It's highly dangerous. There's a great chance it won't work." he warned.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, his tone of voice the same as mine had been.

"We could try venom. Try to change her fully." he said quietly.

I closed my eyes out of habit. But then I remembered, I can't see Katherine.

"But if she already has venom, how could it work?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded in acknowledgment, "there in lies the problem."

I thought for a moment. If Katherine was truly mortal, then her days were numbered.

But if we tried to change her, it could end her days earlier.

It was an impossible choice.

chapter thirty-three

Alice's POV

My eyes began to burn with the now familiar dry tears we cry when I saw Katherine that night. She was so young, I couldn't begin to imagine her dying.

But the idea haunted me to no end.

Day by day, I forced a smile, and made the best of our time. It was all going to come to an end, one way or another, it seemed.

It was too much.

Sure, maybe the rest of the family was fine with this little charade. But I wasn't.

I couldn't live like this, I couldn't go on knowing my daughter was most likely going to die, no matter what we did.

Jasper realized how I felt. Late at night, after Katherine was fast asleep and safe in her bed, we would lay on our bed, my head on his chest, his hands absentmindedly intertwined in my hair. We would talk, talk for hours. Always about the same thing, but never running out of words to speak.

He would try to comfort me, try to make me see the possibility that she would survive. But not even he could open my eyes. I had lost too many people, seen too much pain, caused too much suffering.

The way I saw it, Katherine would die. And I would die with her.

TO BE CONTINED!


	4. SEQUEL

**So the sequel is posted.**

**I'm too lazy to link, so go to my profile. It's entitled: The Forbidden.**

**Easy enough?**

**xox HollandMarie**


End file.
